Fragility
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: MOVED to WP...ini hanya announcement ttg kelanjutan FF ini.. silahkan baca bagi yang berminat..
1. Chapter 1

**Fragility**

**: :**

Cast: Super Junior Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun and others

Genre: Romace, Hurt/ comfort, Angst (?).

Rate: T possible to be M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters inside. The idea of the story comes from **Rey-chan YeyeCCS** I just try to explore her idea.

Warning: YAOI, typos, mis EYD, crack pair dll

::

Annyeong, author yang cantik dan nyentrik serta eksentrik ini datang lagi dengan FF gaje.

FF ini requestan dari uri chingu **Rey-chan YeyeCCS. **

Saya tidak bisa berkata- kata. Ini FF saya buat dalam masa- masa ujian.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, karena saya telah melanggar peraturan yang di buat oleh FFn maka saya memutuskan untuk **angkat koper** dari forum ini setelah publish **Accidental Marriage chapter 3** yang Insyaallah akan publish hari Jum'at atau sabtu setelah ujian saya kelar. Dan mungkin saya akan sangat jarang, sangat.. sangat.. jarang mempublish di sini mengingat sudah seringnya akun saya di lock.

Bagi yang tidak rela berpisah dengan saya tidak usah bersedih, anda dapat menjumpai saya di WP yang baru aja saya buat di

**cloudkimmy . wordpress . com **

(hilangkan spasi) atau

FB: **Dwi Kim Febryani (Kim Seo Jin)**

Hahahaha *tertawa jahaman.

**::**

**Baiklah, happy reading~~**

**::**

**::**

Setiap orang memiliki takdirnya masing- masing. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa takdir akan berjalan. Tak ada yang tahu sampai kita benar- benar menjalaninya.

Apa takdir bisa diubah?

Takdirku yang terlanjur mencintaimu. Mencintai pria yang sama sepertiku. Ya, aku pria dan aku mencintai pria. Pria yang hanya dia ku biarkan menetap di hatiku. Pria yang membuatku rela mengesampingkan takdirku sebagai pria yang seharusnya bisa mencintai wanita. Tapi karena dia, takdirku berubah.

Apakah ini juga bagian dari takdir?

: :

**Fragility**

**Chapter 1**

**: :**

**By**

**Kim Seo Jin**

**::**

Seorang pria tengah berjalan di jajaran trotoar kota Seoul dengan mengembangkan senyumnya. Pria itu –Kim Jongwoon atau sering dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang indah –tengah menikmati musim semi yang baru datang. Kaki- kakinya melangkah dengan lebar namun cukup tenang, berharap tempat yang dituju segera terlihat. Seharusnya dia bisa mengendarai mobilnya, namun naas, mobilnya harus mendekam di bengkel.

Senyum semakin merekah di wajah tampan dan juga manis –untuk ukuran seorang pria –membuat mata sipitnya melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika mendapati sebuah lingkungan apartment mewah tempatnya bernaung bersama sang kekasih.

Di langkahkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa. Rasa rindunya sudah terlalu membuncah mengingat dia dan kekasihnya baru saja terpisah beberapa hari dan hari ini akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi. Ini disebabkan karena café yang dia buka di distrik Hongdae sedang sibuk mengurus anniversary yang pertama.

Yesung langsung memasukkan kode pengaman apartmentnya ketika dia sudah mencapai pintu.

Klik

Pintu terbuka. Dia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan. Dia berjalan pelan –lebih tepatnya mengendap –untuk member kejutan pada sang kekasih.

"Kyuuh..aakhh..the…rreeeh.."

Deg

Langkah Yesung tercekat. Suara itu terdengar untuk yang kesekian kali. Suara yang bukan hanya sekali ini saja mampir dipendengarannya. Suara dua orang yang merengkuh nikmat diatas rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya.

Lemas. Satu kata yang memerintah kakinya untuk tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya yang kian berkurang.

Sakit. Satu kata yang menjadi pedoman tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Kecewa. Satu kata yang mampu membuat cairan bening menetes lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

Lari. Tidak.

Sudah cukup lelah Yesung berlari ketika hal- hal seperti ini kerap terjadi. Tidak akan lagi dia mau berlari. Tapi, dia tidak tuli dan sudah cukup lelah dia menulikan telinganya.

Dia juga tidak buta dan sudah cukup lelah pula baginya untuk terus menutup matanya.

Dia pun tak bisu. Hanya saja dia tak ingin bersuara. Dia tak ingin kehilangan namja itu. Namja yang membuat ia harus melepas semua yang dia miliki. Namja yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya ditempat sempit yang tak terjamah.

Ya, kekasihnya adalah namja yang sama sepertinya.

Salah?

Jelas salah dan dengan sangat jelas dia tahu semuanya salah. Tapi sekali lagi dia menutup semua inderanya. Dan sekarang, suara yeoja yang terdengar mencari kenikmatan membuatnya sadar bahwa hanya ia yang salah disini. Dia yang berbeda. Dia yang sekali lagi mengaburkan semua kenyataan yang membuatnya sakit. Dia yang teramat bodoh tak bisa pergi dari kenyataan yang ia bangun sendiri.

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ada, Yesung mencoba berdiri. Tidak, dia tak ingin lari lagi. Dia sudah tak sanggup.

Yesung berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tv, setidaknya dari ruangan tersebut dia tidak mendengar begitu jelas suara- suara itu.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Meraih remote tv yang ada di atas meja, menset volumenya agar suara- suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, dia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berharap mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir. Berharap lelah yang menderanya berangsur hilang tak lagi membekas.

"Gomawo oppa~," ucap seorang yeoja dengan manja pada namja tampan di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan pintu apartment sang namja.

"Kyu~, kau tidak mendengarku?" ucap yeoja tadi pada namja yang kini tengah memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara televisi.

"Pulanglah Vic," jawab namja tersebut dingin dan

Blam

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yeoja tersebut, dia menutup pintu apartment nya kasar. Namja tersebut –Cho kyuhyun –tengah diliputi perasaan takut atau lebih tepatnya bersalah. Fokusnya pada suara televisi tadi, membawanya ke ruangan yang biasa dia habiskan dengan orang yang dia cintai dengan sangat.

Bukan wanita tadi.

Baginya wanita tadi hanyalah pengalih rasa penatnya. Rasa penat akibat hubungan sesame jenis yang ia jalani.

Ya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun –putra dari pemilik Cho Group –memiliki orientasi seks yang berbeda. Dan namja berusia 20 tahun itu, masih cukup labil menghadapi segala cemooh yang ia terima.

Apa dia tak memikirkan pasangannya?

Sekali lagi, ego tingkat dewa Cho Kyuhyun, selalu berhasil mendominasi keputusannya.

Kyuhyun kini telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Benar seperti dugaannya, namja itu –namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya setahun belakangan –adalah orang yang menghidupkan tv dalam volume yang cukup keras.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sosok namja yang tengah tidur meringkuk. Disibaknya helaian hitam yang menutupi wajah manis namja itu.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika dengan jelas ia melihat jejak- jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi chubby namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang telah ia lukai dengan sangat.

Dia tahu dia bersalah. Salah karena sudah memenjarakan namja rapuh ini pada keegoisannya.

Salah karena telah melukai hati namja ini begitu dalam.

Salah karena tidak bisa mengganti semua kebahagian yang telah dia ambil.

Salah karena ia tak bisa melepas namja ini. Sampai kapan pun ia tak bisa lepas dari namja ini.

Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, orang yang rela menukar semua kebahagiaannya hanya untuk bisa hidup bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun, dia tak bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk namja yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Dan sekali lagi, egonya, membuatnya semakin menyakiti Yesung-nya.

Pantaskah ia menyebut Yesung-nya?

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi mulus Yesung perlahan. Tak berniat untuk membuat namja itu terbangun.

"Mianhae," ucapnya pelan hingga hanya mampu di dengar olehnya sendiri.

Tes

Air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut mata Kyuhyun namun segera dihapusnya kasar.

Perlahan diselipkannya tangannya di antara tengkuk Yesung dan perpotongan lututnya. Membawa namja itu ke kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak cukup gila untuk membuat namja itu tidur di ranjang bekas ia bercinta dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun meletakkan perlahan tubuh Yesung ketika dia telah sampai di kamar tamu. Baru disadarinya bahwa bobot tubuh Yesung semakin berkurang membuatnya tersenyum miris mendapati hasil dari ulahnya selama ini.

Ditatapnya intens wajah ciptaan Tuhan yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai malaikat daripada manusia. Perasaan bersalah terus saja menumpuk ketika memperhatikan wajah yang bahkan tetap bersedih saat tidur.

Dibelainya perlahan pipi mulus bak porselin tersebut, menyingkap helaian poni yang terjuntai. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya, mengecup cukup lama dahi namja bermata sipit tersebut. Kemudia dia membenarkan letak selimutnya sebelum memutuskan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Mianhae," dan sekali lagi dia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf dalam diam.

Yesung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ya, namja ini tidak tidur dari tadi.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur sementara bayangan akan kekasihnya yang tengah bercinta dengan orang lain seolah menjadi mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya jika ia memejamkan matanya.

Yesung tidak akan bisa. Dan kini ia hanya mampu menangis dalam diam tanpa suara. Meruntuki takdir yang lagi- lagi membuatnya terjerat dalam benang merah bersama namja itu.

**T.B.C**

**Mind to Review**

**Gomawo semuanya**

**Pai- pai~**

***lambai- lambai bareng Heebum dan Kkoming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement**

**::**

Cuma mau ngasih tahu aja.. FF ini pindah ke blog pribadi saya.. chapter 2 sudah saya update disana.

Anda mau baca?

Silahkan kunjungi

cloudkimmy . wordpress . com

(hilangkan spasi)

Mianhae, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan disini.

Terima kasih atas perhatian anda semua.

Saranghae

:

:

Sign

Kim Seo Jin


End file.
